The present invention relates to magnetic recording apparatus which record digital data on a magnetic tape using a rotary magnetic head, and more particularly to such apparatus which record data, then read the recorded data and ascertain whether the data is recorded correctly.
Conventionally, there is a magnetic recording apparatus of a fixed magnetic head type which records data, reads the recorded data and ascertains whether the data is recorded correctly using two fixed magnetic heads.
However, this apparatus has the problem that the fixed magnetic heads cannot increase the recording density compared to rotary heads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic recording apparatus which performs high-density and high-reliability recording using a rotary magnetic head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a magnetic recording apparatus which is capable of performing a rapid re-recording when recording fails.